Niño Soldado
by Lady Kyros
Summary: Song-Fic basado en la canción "Niño Soldado" de Ska-P.  Inuyasha fue secuestrado en la guerra para obligarlo a formar parte del ejército; para sobrevivir tuvo que someterse a sus captores, realizar actos horribles, perder su identidad...
1. Chapter 1

_Niño Soldado_

Capítulo I

_Fui a nacer donde no hay nada,_  
_Tras esa línea que separa el bien del mal..._  
(Fragmento canción "Niño Soldado" de Ska-P)

Instintivamente aspiró profundamente una bocanada de aire. De inmediato sintió como si una sustancia ácida y condensada penetrase a su cuerpo, irritando su garganta, quemando sus pulmones. Tosió. Ya no había oxígeno puro en ese lugar, sino mezclado con hollín, oliendo a pólvora. Oía cañones a lo lejos, seguidos de una estruendosa explosión. El ruido de los gritos en el campo de batalla era opacado por el zumbido de las balas… El llanto reinaba en el campamento, como una fúnebre melodía.  
Sintió que alguien lo mecía suavemente y supo que ya era hora de despertar, no podía seguir evadiendo su realidad, no podía permanecer allí, tendido, sin hacer nada. Levantó lentamente sus párpados, pero casi de inmediato tuvo que bajarlos ya que una brillante luz se hallaba sobre él. Escuchó que alguien había apagado el interruptor de la lámpara. Abrió nuevamente los ojos, pero esta vez no tuvo necesidad de volver a cerrarlos. Junto a él se hallaba una joven enfermera de cabellera castaña, mirándole fijamente. Se sintió incómodo, aún no se acostumbraba a que las personas lo mirasen con tanta curiosidad, aunque ya sabía el por qué: no muchas personas poseían aquel tono ambarino en su mirar, no de forma natural, y mucho menos una abundante cabellera plateada como la suya. Durante toda su vida había estado sometido a las miradas atentas de la gente, los niños lo señalaban con el dedo, y con un cierto temor en la voz, lo llamaban "demonio".  
La chica frente a él mantenía fijos sus acaramelados ojos en el ámbar de los del chico, quién poco a poco sentía cómo su nerviosismo iba en aumento.

—¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así? —preguntó el joven un tanto irritado.

—Lo siento, Inuyasha, pero ya sabes cómo me gustan tus ojos —sonrió la enfermera.

—Pero Sango, ¿qué dirá Miroku si te oye decir eso?

—Nada... Porque sabe muy bien que yo no soy como él, así que no habrá problema.

La morena se alejó del chico y se dispuso a revisar los estantes en busca del medicamento que debía de suministrarle. Inuyasha observó su torso vendado, recordaba vagamente el momento en que una bala perdida se había alojado repentinamente en su hombro derecho. Se tanteó el cuerpo en busca de alguna otra herida, pero no encontró ninguna. Finalmente observó sus brazos, manos, dedos y piernas, para luego respirar aliviado. No había perdido ninguno de sus miembros. Aunque...

—_No... Aún los conservo todos_ —pensó aliviado.

El joven alcanzó a cubrirse nuevamente con la sábana al momento que la enfermera se volteaba para suministrarle el medicamento. El chico le sonrió con nerviosismo, pero a Sango pareció no importarle. El mirar acaramelado de la joven parecía distante, triste... E Inuyasha ya sabía el por qué.  
Miroku, el novio de Sango y mejor amigo de Inuyasha, había sido enviado a infiltrarse en las líneas enemigas. Hace ya más de un mes que no se tenían noticias suyas…: la misión no debiese de haber tardado más de una semana.

—Sango... Él volverá.

La voz segura del chico sacó a la enfermera de su ensimismamiento. La morena le sonrió con dulzura... Aquellas palabras, hace tiempo que deseaba escucharlas de los labios de alguien cercano a su amado Miroku. Sí, él volvería, solo había que darle tiempo.

—Bueno, Inuyasha... Ha llegado la hora de tu medicina.

El chico aceptó a regañadientes las dos relucientes píldoras que su amiga le ofrecía. Vació de un sorbo el vaso de agua que Sango le ofreció una vez que él se hubo metido las pastillas en la boca. Inuyasha efectuó una mueca que hizo que la chica se riera a carcajadas. Odiaba los remedios y más aún las inyecciones. Siempre hacía todo lo posible por evitar una visita a la enfermería del campamento. Pero esta vez no tuvo opción de negarse.

—¿No deseas quedarte otro día? Últimamente las camas de la enfermería han estado vacías...

—Pero he visto a muchos heridos abandonar el campo de batalla —se extrañó Inuyasha.

—Es verdad, pero esas personas no necesitan de las camas... No por mucho tiempo —comentó la chica con tristeza.

El joven bajó la cabeza... Era verdad, los soldados que abandonaban el campo de batalla sólo podían esperar un milagro para continuar con vida. La rudeza de la guerra era inimaginable, los ejércitos combatían con ferocidad, despojados de toda cualidad que los asemejase a su condición de humanos. La piedad ya no existía en sus corazones al momento de matar, "morir o rendirse" era su ley al enfrentar cara a cara a algún soldado del bando enemigo: morir con honor o vivir con vergüenza.  
Sango dejó al chico solo, sabía que en lo profundo de su ser necesitaba un momento para reflexionar.  
Inuyasha vagamente recordaba su infancia, durante la cual sufrió los primeros estragos de la guerra...

***

Era una noche lluviosa. El rugido lejano del viento les anunciaba que pronto se avecinaría una poderosa tormenta. Unos cálidos brazos lo rodearon por la cintura, al momento que sentía la tibia respiración de su hermana en su cuello.  
Ambos niños estaban agazapados contra una muralla, cubiertos con unos harapos húmedos y papel de periódico roto. Se encontraban en el pasillo de un viejo hospital, donde todas las habitaciones estaban abarrotadas de personas que necesitaban un lugar para refugiarse de la tormenta. Inuyasha sollozaba por lo bajo, su hermana lo mecía suavemente, susurrándole palabras de aliento al oído. El niño apenas tenía 5 años, y su hermana solo era 7 años mayor que él. Ambos perdieron a su madre por culpa de la guerra. Una bomba había caído cerca de la residencia que ellos habitaban... En sólo cuestión de segundos ya no tenían nada más en el mundo que el uno al otro.

Hace tan solo una semana había estallado la guerra, pero a pesar del corto período que llevaba, ya había transformado su pacífica región en un infierno terrenal. Los habitantes de la ciudad siempre estuvieron temerosos a un repentino ataque del país vecino, debido a su posición fronteriza con éste... Estaban solo a un paso de formar parte de los territorios enemigos. La ciudad rápidamente fue sitiada, los edificios destruidos, los oponentes asesinados... El ejército intervino a tiempo sólo para lograr salvar a los patriotas de ser alejados del país, apresados por el adversario.  
Inuyasha no comprendía lo que ocurría a su alrededor, no entendía por qué su madre ya no volvía a su lado, por qué su hermana, Kanna, no dejaba que saliese a jugar. No entendía que la guerra iba a arrebatarle todo lo que amaba...

***

—Inuyasha...

La voz de Sango sacó al joven de su ensimismamiento. El chico movió lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No, Sango, no me quedaré otra noche. Debo volver al campo de batalla... Es mi deber — comenzó a vestirse rápidamente—, soy un soldado, debo velar por la seguridad de mi patria —añadió.

La enfermera no dijo nada, solo se dispuso a ordenar los medicamentos que tenía sobre el escritorio. Sabía que nada podía hacer para retener a su amigo. No entendía... No podía comprender cómo Inuyasha luchaba por su patria, la cual en su niñez lo marcó enormemente, le dejó heridas que aún no cicatrizaban...  
El soldado terminó de vestirse. Miró fijamente los ojos tristes de su amiga, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que ella no le comprendía, sabía que no lograba entender el por qué hacía todo eso, pero la razón era tan simple que no valía la pena mencionarla... Sólo deseaba que, en un futuro no muy lejano, los niños pudiesen salir a jugar libremente, sin temer que algún día intentarían regresar a casa, sólo para encontrar un gran cráter en el lugar en que se encontraba su morada. No deseaba que niño alguno perdiese a su madre, tal como le ocurrió a él, no deseaba que aquellas almas puras e inocentes tuviesen que pagar por los errores de los adultos.

El joven salió de la enfermería con paso lento, sabía que estaba abandonando el lugar más seguro que por ahora podía encontrar, pero también comprendía que lo más importante en ese momento no era su seguridad, sino la de los civiles.  
Una vez abandonó el campamento, se dirigió rápidamente al campo de batalla. El zumbido de las balas iba en aumento, el aire se volvía menos respirable, tuvo que aminorar la marcha, puesto que sus pulmones no recibían suficiente oxígeno. A lo lejos, el estallido de una bomba le devolvió las energías para seguir adelante. No se rendiría. No se detendría hasta ver cumplido su objetivo. Sintió una dolorosa punzada en su hombro, y recordó aquella bala perdida que se había alojado en él.

_—Bueno, es sólo parte del precio por hacer lo correcto._

Inuyasha prosiguió su camino, no muy lejos se hallaban las trincheras, donde sus camaradas lo esperaban impacientes para dar inicio al contraataque. El joven no sospechaba que una persona muy importante le aguardaba allí, escondido entre los espesos matorrales, aguardando el momento indicado para aparecer frente a él. 


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

_Mi tierra se llama "Miseria"_  
_Y no conozco la palabra "libertad"_  
_Fui secuestrado en una guerra,_  
_Torturado y preparado pa' matar..._  
(Fragmento canción "Niño Soldado" de Ska-P)

El soldado aminoró su marcha al encontrarse en la entrada de la base. Un guardia lo retuvo para pedirle su identificación, tras lo cual le permitió el paso. Inuyasha emprendió una rápida carrera hacia las trincheras, le urgía volver a pelear junto a sus camaradas. El joven veía como la humareda iba incrementando a medida que acortaba el camino hacia el campo de batalla. De pronto paró en seco y agudizó el oído. Había escuchado ruidos a su derecha, proveniente de unos matorrales. El soldado sacó sigilosamente una navaja que llevaba ceñida a la cintura y se dispuso a acercarse con sigilo hacia el arbusto. De pronto perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas, se había llevado una enorme sorpresa al ver surgir de entre las ramas a un hombre que deseaba ver hacía ya mucho tiempo.

—Inuyasha... Si sigues con la guardia tan baja, pronto alguien podrá apresarte —le dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa burlona.

—Mi... ¿Miroku? —preguntó el soldado con asombro.

El hombre asintió sonriente, le hacía mucha gracia haber asustado a su amigo. Miroku era un soldado de 27 años, dos más que Inuyasha, de tez bronceada, cabellos oscuros, recogidos por una coleta, y era poseedor de unos profundos ojos azules.  
Ambos jóvenes se conocieron al ingresar al ejército, entablando rápidamente una fuerte amistad. Miroku se había marchado hace ya casi un mes, debido a una misión especial para infiltrarse en las filas enemigas, pero desde ese día no se habían tenido noticias de él. Inuyasha no salía de su asombro al verlo materializarse frente a él tan repentinamente; tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle, tanto que contarle... Pero el tiempo apremiaba, y debía dirigirse al campo de batalla.

—¿Qué esperas? ¿No tenías prisa, amigo?

Miroku le sonrió, entendiendo el apuro que llevaba su amigo. El joven de mirar ambarino asintió lentamente. Se levantó del suelo y se encaminó hacia las trincheras, no sin antes darle un fuerte abrazo a su amigo y prometerle que pronto tendrían una larga charla.

***

Sango no cabía en sí de la alegría de volver a ver a su amado soldado. El joven de ojos color océano la miraba con dulzura, con unos irrefrenables deseos de tenerla entre sus brazos y sentir el dulce aroma de su amada enfermera.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que volverías? ¿Por qué no me escribiste? —Le reprochó la morena. —Estaba tan angustiada...

—Mi pequeña, yo...

—Calla —selló sus labios con un dedo—. No importa cariño, sé muy bien que estabas en una misión, es solo... que estaba muy preocupada...

—Oh, Sango... No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé...

El soldado abrazó a la enfermera con ternura, y con igual delicadeza besó sus labios. Realmente estaba feliz de volver, jamás pensó que regresaría a salvo, no después de ser apresado... Se retorció sobre sí mismo. Sango acababa de tocar su hombro, activando su sentido del dolor sobre esa zona. La enfermera se percató de la reacción de Miroku ante su caricia.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele algo?

—No... No es nada... Sólo estoy un poco fatigado, mi princesa —besó delicadamente la mano de su amada— Es mejor que vaya donde el comandante para informarle sobre la misión.

El joven salió lentamente de la enfermería, dejando a la morena sumamente confundida: conocía muy bien a su novio, sabía a la perfección que algo le ocultaba.

***

Inuyasha corría entre las trincheras velozmente, disparando, cargando municiones, volviendo a disparar. A su lado pasaban las balas como molestos mosquitos, incesantes, zumbadores y numerosos. El soldado de plateada cabellera se destaca entre los demás por su gran agilidad y resistencia, podía recibir un tiro, levantarse y seguir peleando; era digno de admirar, tanto por cómo actuaba en tiempos de guerra como por cómo logró salir adelante en su pasado. Todos sus camaradas sentían gran respeto por el chico, y se sentían orgullosos de integrar su pelotón. Inuyasha volaba por entre las trincheras reforzando el ataque, ayudando a la defensiva, reemplazando a los soldados cansados y rescatando a los malheridos. Cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por qué arriesgaba su vida por salvar la de sus camaradas él simplemente respondía que lo único que lo diferenciaba de la otra persona era que el otro recibió un balazo que pudo haber estado dirigido para él.  
Las horas pasaban y el ataque no cesaba. El ruido de las explosiones ya era parte de la vida cotidiana de los guerreros, y las sangrientas escenas de miembros mutilados por una bomba ya sólo era tan común como un accidente con agua caliente.

—Señor Inuyasha...

El soldado volteó al oír su nombre. Tras a él se hallaba un joven de cabellera azulada, recogida por una trenza. El chico de ojos dorados reconoció a su camarada, Bankotsu, integrante del pelotón "B".

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Nos necesitan en la base? ¿Se han infiltrado? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Nada de eso, señor, sólo vine a avisarle que mi pelotón está listo para relevar al suyo —contestó Bankotsu.

—Muy bien, daré la orden para retirarnos... Y quisiera pedirte algo.

—¿Qué desea, señor?

—Que dejes de llamarme "señor", tú y yo pertenecemos al mismo rango... No me temas —rió.

—Entendido, se... Inuyasha.

El soldado sonrió y se dirigió rápidamente a la base: tenía una conversación pendiente con Miroku.

***

El soldado de ojos azules se encontraba parado en la puerta de la base, a la espera de su amigo. El joven de plateada cabellera no tardó en llegar y ambos ingresaron al cuartel.

—Y dime, Miroku, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?

El joven de cabellos negros tomó un sorbo de su café antes de responder... Dañaba su orgullo confesar lo que iba a decirle a su amigo

—Me tomaron prisionero.

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que Miroku le decía. Su amigo era uno de los mejores en el escuadrón al momento de actuar como espía... No uno de los mejores: ¡era el mejor!  
Sabía que no revelaría cómo ocurrió, pero una extraña sensación se apoderó del pecho del soldado de ojos dorados...

—Te... ¿Te torturaron? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

Miroku asintió con lentitud.

—No sé por qué te sorprende. Tú pasaste por lo mismo, y sólo eras un niño...

Aquellas palabras desencadenaron una serie de imágenes en la mente de Inuyasha. Sí... Había pasado por lo mismo, poco después de haber iniciado la guerra...

***

Kanna abrazaba a su hermanito con fuerza, la tormenta se encontraba sobre ellos y los azotaba con violencia. Inuyasha lloraba desconsolado, hacía tan solo unos minutos había comprendido que su madre no volvería, que estaba muerta...

- Tranquilo, Inu, ya todo estará bien, no llores...

La voz de su hermana lo tranquilizaba poco a poco. Sintió que el cansancio lo vencía y cerró sus ojos, esperando que al abrirlos su madre estuviese frente a él y le dijese que todo fue un mal sueño...  
No pasó mucho tiempo cuando tuvo que abrir los ojos, y vio, con horror, que su hermana yacía inconsciente contra una pared. Un hombre lo tenía en brazos, y pese a sus esfuerzos por zafarse, fue imposible.

—Tranquilízate, niño, ella estará bien.

—Kanna... ¡Onee-san! ¡Ayúdame!

—¡Silencio mocoso!

Acto seguido uno de los sujetos le tapó la boca con una paño húmedo, luego de eso perdió el conocimiento...  
Al despertar se hallaba en un catre de campaña, cubierto con una delgada frazada. Miró con preocupación a su alrededor y descubrió a otros niños en sus mismas condiciones. Todos lo miraban con recelo, debido a la extraña coloración de sus cabellos y ojos. Inuyasha salió rápidamente de la habitación en la que se encontraba, buscando una salida para llegar junto a su hermana. Dobló por un pasillo a la derecha, atravesó el campo de entrenamiento, se desvió por un estrecho pasaje entre los edificios, volvió a doblar hacia la derecha, siguió en línea recta hasta el estacionamiento, luego torció hacia la izquierda, y cometió un error... Frente a él se hallaba un sujeto de aspecto huraño, con una varilla de madera en la mano. Antes de que Inuyasha pudiese gesticular palabra alguna, el hombre había comenzado a propinarle severos golpes con la varita. Esa fue la primera de muchas veces que se vio enfrentado a una reacción violenta por parte de sus captores... Latigazos, golpes, patadas... Formaron parte de su vida diaria, junto a largas horas realizando trabajos forzados, días sin comida ni agua. Poco a poco le fueron instruyendo en el arte de la guerra, de torturar, de asesinar...

***

- Inuyasha...

La voz de Miroku lo devolvió a la realidad. Inuyasha suspiró profundamente.

_—Ya es hora de dejar el pasado atrás. Esos días ya debo dejarlos en el olvido, no soy la persona que ellos querían que fuera... Ni pienso serlo jamás._

—Amigo... Cómo te iba diciendo, ellos sólo me dejaron un pequeño "recuerdito" antes de que lograra escapar.

El soldado de mirar ambarino no pudo ocultar su impresión al observar el hombro que su amigo le mostraba. Allí, plasmado al rojo vivo, se observaba la bandera del enemigo. Aquellos malditos habían marcado a Miroku como si no se tratase más que de un simple esclavo...

—Pero no te preocupes: yo también les dejé un regalito de mi parte... —el soldado rió con malicia.

***

Mientras tanto, en el país enemigo dos soldados se reunieron en la base

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está el prisionero?

—No lo sabemos, señor... Seguramente está siendo interrogado.

Ambos sujetos se dirigieron a la oficina de interrogación, pero se sorprendieron al encontrarla vacía. Uno de ellos dirigió su vista al escritorio, para luego señalar con horror un montón de paños sucios.

—Se... Señor... Allí —señaló con voz temblorosa.

El otro soldado se acercó con cautela, movió aquellos harapos y luego se apartó con asco. Frente a ellos yacía el cuerpo del soldado a cargo de hacer las interrogaciones... Pero su cabeza estaba girada en 180 grados de su eje central, y sus ojos miraban en dirección de un espejo, donde escrito con sangre se leían las palabras "Ustedes son los siguientes"

—¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Pero no tuvieron que esperar la respuesta, puesto que el reloj que se hallaba sobre el escritorio había terminado de marcar la cuenta regresiva... 


End file.
